An Orihara Christmas
by Izarin
Summary: Of course his parents would leave him and his sisters alone on Christmas! What could possibly go right? - Izaya/Mairu/Kururi!Fluff


__For the _DRRR Secret Santa_ event on tumblr!

**Prompt:** _Please give me a chaotic Christmas morning with Izaya, Mairu, and Kururi. Time range should be around Izaya's high school years. Feel free to add any shipping as you wish, but forcing Izaya to go through the three Fs of the holidays is a must (Forced Family Fun)._

__Enjoy everyone~!

* * *

_[Izaya-kun, unfortunately the weather here hasn't picked up. Our flight is going to be delayed for at least a day.]_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

He snapped his phone shut. The longer he'd look at the message – the angrier he would get. It was just better to ignore it.

They were supposed to be home _today_ and yet his parents had decided to go on yet another luxurious vacation – ahem – _business trip_ the week before Christmas. And Christmas was such a big holiday in his household, with how much his parents loved western culture and what not.

They made a big deal out of it every year but the year Izaya is old enough to care for his younger siblings, they take off and get to spend the holidays by themselves.

Typical Mr. and Mrs. Orihara.

"It's Christmas Eve." He mumbled, falling back onto his bed with his arm draped over his eyes. "Mairu and Kururi are only 6 – and if they find out that mom and dad have been playing Santa, they'll be _devastated_."

"Iza-nii, mommy and daddy called the house phone and left you a message! They seemed upset!" The sound of stomping feet through the halls got closer and closer until both his sisters appeared in his door frame. Mairu was frowning, but Kururi seemed unphased.

"I got their call, don't worry." Izaya yawned, looking over at them. "It's late – you girls should really be in bed."

Mairu frowned, "But it's Christmas Eve! We wanna stay up late and wait for Santa!"

"Want our presents early."

Izaya sighed, shaking his head at the twins. "If you guys stay up too late, Santa wont come – so you two have to go to bed." He mumbled, "Go to your room, and I'll be in in 5 minutes to read you a story or something, okay?"

His sisters looked at each other with a look of doubt on their faces, but eventually they both nodded, quickly making their way down the hall, disappearing from Izaya's sight completely.

He'd call his parents in a few minutes – it was still early in the day for them where they were anyway. And once he was sure his sisters were in bed – he'd have to play Santa Claus and take all of the gifts from his parents closet and stick them under the tree in the same orderly fashion his parents had done every year.

He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii! Wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Santa came!"

"Christmas!"

"There are so many presents! You got some too, Iza-nii! There's no coal in your stocking, I checked!"

"Presents!"

He was really hoping that the twins wouldn't be able to see him with his head buried under about 4 pillows, and his blankets also covering his entire body. And yet, they found him, having both climbed onto his bed and bouncing on it as though to stir him from his sleep.

They knew just how to get him.

"Iza-nii, come on!"

"Iza-nii, wake up!"

"Iza-nii!" "Iza-nii!" "Iza-nii!"

"I'm _up_!" Izaya groaned, shifting around underneath the blankets, clutching onto them hard and protectively. "Now get off of my bed and I'll get up to help!"

The twins looked at each other and grinned, hopping off the bed simultaneously as they ran to the staircase. Izaya, on the other hand, rolled off his bed, landing on the floor all wrapped up in his blankets. He hated being woken up early. It was only 7 in the morning.

He decided to take his blanket with him, begrudgingly making his way down the stairs and towards the living room. Just as he was about to plop onto the couch and potentially go back to sleep, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_[Please film Mairu and Kururi opening their presents! Dad and I wish we were there!]_

"Right…" He grumbled, setting his phone to camera mode, placing it on the coffee table to face his sisters as they began to tear at all their gifts. Maybe he could fall back asleep… just for a little while.

Before he was expected to make them breakfast too…

Just a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

"Kuru-nee! It's the doll you really wanted! Let me see…! Ah! Wow – she's so pretty!"

"Manga."

"Yeah, Santa gave me the first volume of the magical girl series I really wanted to read!"

"Iza-nii…"

"Huh, what about him?"

"Presents…"

"Is Iza-nii sleeping?"

Izaya opened his eyes, only to find both Mairu and Kururi a _little_ too close to him. Two sets of brown eyes focused intently on him.

"What do you _want_?"

"Presents."

"You can open them!"

"No. You open yours."

He grit his teeth together, rolling onto his back, looking back at the girls. "Do you mind handing them to me?" He asked. "I'll… make you whatever you want for breakfast. Even if you want a cake."

The girls cocked their heads to the side, looking almost identical as they did so. But apparently that argument was good enough to convince them. Soon enough, the girls had built a small system.

Kururi gathers Izaya's gifts, and hands them to Mairu, who then tosses it on top of Izaya.

He didn't even budge though. He just let all of the gifts pile up on top of him.

"Get up and open them already, Iza-nii!"

Izaya groaned, sitting up like he was some kind of a zombie. If he hadn't mentioned it before – Izaya _really_ wasn't a morning person. He was a light sleeper, but in the morning he was a pain in the ass to be around.

His sisters didn't care though. It was just Iza-nii being Iza-nii.

He swore he wasn't that miserable a person during the day time, of course.

When his sisters were finished, Izaya was covered in a giant pile of boxes and bags, and a stocking of course. Looking back at the two, they were going to town with their gifts, tearing open the wrapping paper, and going through the bags.

Mairu had quite a few books, and video games. She was only 6. Izaya was no parenting expert, but he wasn't sure that she should've been looking at the things she was looking at.

Kururi on the other hand … well, she had dolls and expensive looking posable figures. His parents tried, Izaya wasn't entirely sure what Kururi was into either, considering her and Mairu shared all the same toys and what not. Maybe it was just a way to get them enough to split between the two.

That's how it worked every year so he wouldn't be surprised if Mairu was crudely undressing a few of Kururi's dolls, while Kururi flipped through the pages of some shounen manga.

Izaya, on the other hand…

At the tender age of 15, Izaya had pretty much grown out of all of that stereotypical boy stuff. His parents noticed that since his stack of gifts was significantly smaller than his sisters.

"Open them!"

"Jeez, you two are bossy…" Izaya mumbled, making a small tear at his first gift, carefully ripping the paper off of it. Revealed was… a box. Upon opening the box, Izaya found an assortment of plainly colored sweaters, in black, red, and dark blue. His parents knew his style.

More clothes to go into the back of his closet.

The next box was heavy, and large. He tore that one open too – a new laptop. Even though his current one was working just fine, as well as his netbook.

He sighed.

A few boxes, and bags later – he was sitting in a pile of clothes, and fancy gadgets, and books.

Just like last year.

"Iza-nii, you forgot one!"

Izaya blinked, looking over at his sisters. Izaya Orihara didn't _forget_, especially because there were definitely no more unwrapped gifts on the couch with him.

But when he looked at his sisters once more – they both held out a gift for him. Two very small, and sloppily wrapped gifts.

Confused, he took both in his hands and stared at the labels.

"To Iza-nii. Love, Mairu and Kururi."

Shrugging, he tore both of the gifts open, one after the other, and opened the small boxes that his final gifts were in.

Inside each box, there was a ring. Two plain silver rings. Nothing remotely special about them at all.

"We didn't know what to get you… but we saw those when we were shopping with mommy one day and we thought that you'd like them!" Mairu said, smiling brightly.

"Try them."

The rings were actually quite big when he held them up, letting it drop over his ring finger. No way would that fit. It would come flying off. So he tried his index finger next, it was a little loose, but he figured he'd grow into it.

"They're really nice." Izaya mumbled, looking down at his hands, which now adorned the two rings his sisters had gotten for him. "I'll wear them all the time, hm?"

"You will?!" They both said in unison.

"Yeah. Of course!"

"Thank you Iza-nii! You're the best!"

"Iza-nii is thoughtful!"

The twins both wrapped their arms around their big brother, hugging him tightly. Maybe Christmas with just the three of them wasn't that bad after all. He had expected today to be stressful and a mess – but it had a pretty good start.

"Merry Christmas, girls."


End file.
